Mango Noisette-Eiris
Rumina Jacinth Kis ('''born Rumina Jacinth Galanthus Acheron)' is the only daughter to Selene Galanthus and her affair Zircon Acheron, and is the adopted daughter of the warlock Katharina Kis. Biologically, she is the younger half-sister to Jacques, Mathéo, Livie and Christian through her mother's marriage to Valérian Tremblay. Mango's best friends are Idonea Prendergast and Nesrin Lepsy, and she is also good friends with Freya Auratum and Lucasta Oleander. Growing up she started to make her own clothes due to never being happy with the clothes being given to her as they didn't make her happy or have the bright clothes that brought out her personality. She later starts her own clothing brand called Lucky Joker starting when she was fourteen years old. Background Orphan and adopted Mango is the illegitimate child born to Selene Galanthus a Noble Witch of pure blooded status born into the noble House of Galanthus and her father was Zircon Acheron a witch with human heritage and whom was Selene's teacher when she was at Artemisia School for Magic and eleven years her senior. Her father died when Selene was early in her pregnancy, Zircon was murdered by his own student Siro Ramagi whom he saw as a surrogate son and cared for deeply with Valérian coercing young Siro. Selene, Zircon's older brother Titanite, and fellow teacher Ulysse Jean-Baptiste and her former childhood friend Soterius Sharpling were the ones who identified this body. Titanite sensed Selene's unborn child and helped her run away knowing that Valérian would attempt to murder his Selene and his unborn niece. Selene traveled and hit as a homeless women and for a time lives with Warlocks Maximus B.J., Aliénor Viray, Reginn Fett, and Katharina Kis whom she forms close relationships with. Death of her Mom Storyline Mango Kis/storyline Personality Appearance Tattoos * Mango has a large crow tattoo on her left shoulder blade, the crow is holding a banner that says "Nothing is trivial" which is something her mother Katharina used to tell her all the time about the things in life. * She has Ruth 1:16-17 tattooed on left wrist, and the full quote is "''But Ruth said, “Do not urge me to leave you or to return from following you. For where you go I will go, and where you lodge I will lodge. Your people shall be my people, and your God my God. 17 Where you die I will die, and there will I be buried. May the Lord do so to me and more also if anything but death parts me from you.” Abilities Magical Magic: Due to her Nebu Bloodline, she is the rarest among the different types of magical users, even to the point of them being nearly unheard of in this day and age. The main characteristic of a someone possessing the Nedu Blood is that they passively absorb and generate almost unlimited magical energy. However, their bodies are no stronger than any other magical crwatures and will eventually buckle under the constant strain and their bodies will cease to function. It seems the fae are attracted to them, but their interactions are not always beneficial. An untrained Nebuian may feel cursed as they often can't see or understand the neighbors influencing the world around them. Pyrokinesis - Mango is capable of pyrokinesis (mental control over flames). She can mentally generate fire, projecting flames from her hands or having it surround her body in a protective cocoon. She has also, on rare occasions, been able to levitate with her fire, but this is a fairly uncommon occurrence. Her powers are extremely volatile and are capable of a very wide radius and measure of destruction; when her powers first awoke as a child, she killed over a dozen people without effort. Mango's pyrokinesis appears to be something above and beyond "typical" pyrokinesis it is later revealed that both her adopted mother and her biological mother transferred their magic into her as a child which caused her extreme and powerful ability. Possessions Mango's violin: Mango's violin is an old and battered one that used to actually belong to her father whom was given her by her adopted mother through her birth mother who took it with her when she went into hiding. Relationships Mango Kis/relationships Etymology * Rumina was a goddess who protected breastfeeding mothers, and possibly nursing infants. Her domain extended to protecting animal mothers, not just human ones. As one of the indigitamenta, Rumina lacked the elaborate mythology and personality of later Roman deities, and was instead a more abstract, numinous entity. Rumina's temple was near the Ficus Ruminalis, the fig tree at the foot of the Palatine Hill where Romulus and Remus were raised by a she-wolf. Milk, rather than the typical wine, was offered as a sacrifice at this temple. In AD 58, the tree started to die, which was interpreted as a bad omen. * Jacinth is from the English word for the orange precious stone, originating from the same source as Hyacinth. * Kis is a nickname meaning "small" in Hungarian. Trivia * Mango is of an Egyptian, Greek, French, and Swiss decent. She originally though she was Hungarian and Jamaican. * Her familiars are an elderly hellhound named Miss Ignatia "IC" Celosia and a salamander named Pele. * Her favorite dessert is anything chocolate or pink lemonade flavor. * Mango hates oatmeal. Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Main characters Category:House of Galanthus Category:Acheron family Category:Witches Category:Kis family Category:Nebu Bloodline